


"These things happen."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dan [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Daniel invites his girlfriend to her first race.





	

“So, I was thinking.” Daniel starts as he looks at me from the other side of the table. I raise my eyebrows in question and he smiles slightly before he continues. “Since the first race is in Australia I thought you could finally see me in action?”

I smile back at him. “I’d like that.” I nod and the smile on his face grows.

“Good.” He breaths out. “I’m not sure why I was scared you’d say no.” Daniel chuckles before he dives back into his food.

* * *

 

It’s the end of the race, well for Daniel, and I’m waiting for him to finish a few interviews. When he walks towards me his body language says it all; he’s very disappointed about the whole weekend.

“Hey babe.” I smile as I stand up to hug him.

“Hey.” He mutters as he wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder. “I’m sorry.” Daniel mumbles against my neck.

“For what?” I furrow my eyebrows as I pull back to look at his face.

“For not doing better.” He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. “This is the first race you came to and I didn’t exactly make it worthwhile.”

“I guess I’ll have to go to another one then.” I say as I wrap my arms around his torso and look up at him. “These things happen, Dan.”

“I know.” He sighs before he looks down at me. “It just sucks that it had to happen when you were finally there to watch me.”

“It’s the first race of the season; you’ll get your chance.” I try to assure him. “And if everything goes well with us, I’ll get to see you race, and win, a lot more in the future.” I smile when I see the corners of his mouth lift slightly as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me even closer.

“I hope you’re right.” He says before he leans down to kiss me. “Let’s go see how Max is doing.” Daniel lets go of me, but immediately drapes one of his arms around my shoulder as he guides me back into the garage where we watch Max for the rest of the race.

* * *

 

“Nice drive, man.” Daniel says as he pats Max on the back. “Great defense against Lewis.”

“Yeah, you did great.” I smile at him. “At least someone made my first race worthwhile.” I joke as I poke Daniel, which results in a shocked look and a rather girlish squeal.

“Thanks.” Max chuckles. “I see you already cheered him up.” He adds when Daniel walks over to Christian to discuss some things.

“I tried.” I tell Max as I shift my eyes from Daniel to him. “Though it will probably suck for a bit longer.” I say and Max nods.

“He’s lucky to have you.” Max comments. “You two really make a great couple.”

“Thank you.” I blush slightly.

“Making my girl blush, Verstappen?” Daniel raises his eyebrows as he joins us again, but I can see he’s just joking.

Max raises his hands in mock surrender. “I wouldn’t dare.” He chuckles. “Though you did leave her here all alone; anyone could have snatched her away.” Max goes on and he gives me a look to tell me to play along.

“Yeah, that mechanic that stopped by was quite good-looking.” I casually shrug. “Do you think he’ll call me?” I ask Max.

“If the way he was looking at you was any indication; I think he’ll call before the end of the day.” Max says as he tries not to laugh.

“Guys?” Daniel asks. “I’m having a hard time telling if you’re joking or not.” He seems slightly panicked. The look on his face means the end of the joke as Max and I start to laugh. “Really funny.” Daniel playfully glares at us.

“Oh come on, babe.” I giggle. “You didn’t actually think I’d go for anyone but you?” I smile as I wrap an arm around his waist.


End file.
